


Good Morning

by LaFormeTaysia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry and Draco, M/M, draco and harry - Freeform, harryxdraco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8466016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFormeTaysia/pseuds/LaFormeTaysia
Summary: Harry would never have guessed that one morning during his 8th year of Hogwarts that he would find himself in a bed beside Draco Malfoy. He also would never have thought that the other man would be completely shirtless. What happens next?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm complete Drarry trash... Though I also ship Hinny. But ya know... That's just for the sake of my sanity. This is obviously, set after the Battle of Hogwarts. I based it off an OTP prompt from tumblr that was basically 'What would happen if your OTP woke up next to each other?' and my mind instantly went to Drarry. So enjoy. Who knows... I may post more drarry drabbles.

Draco’s eyes were closed, his lashes barely visible on his pale cheeks, the small scar on his cheekbone visible in the early morning light. His lips were parted to allow air to pass through his body in deep, even breaths. His hair was free of any sleek-easy, the straight blonde strands standing upright in awkward angles. His hand rested on his chest, under his heart, the other hand left unattended where Harry had laid beside him.

The Boy Who Lived watched Draco’s chest move up and down rhythmically, noticing the changes in the other man’s body from when they were children, noticing that gone were the days of lanky, thin body parts. Draco’s body had shifted from that of a skinny and ill looking child into… something Harry could only explain as ‘Qudditch Body’. His gaze on Draco's chest moved down towards a defined muscular abdomen, each distinct muscle chiseled perfectly, despite the long scars rested atop the skin. His arms were strong and… cold. His entire body was cold; that hadn’t changed.

  
Harry watched as his own hand gently went to trace the features of Draco Malfoy’s bare chest as his mind wandered. How had… He had never thought that he would be in a bed beside a mostly nude Draco Lucius Malfoy and yet; here he was and he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in this moment. His hand had just barely moved past a small unnoticeable birthmark on Draco’s ribs when he felt the other body shift.

  
“Enjoying the view… Potter?” Draco’s voice was gruff, filled with sleep, the hand that had rested on the mattress moving to rub his eyes. His thin fingers turned into a fist as they moved in circles over each eye before his steely gaze is focused on Harry. The corner of his lips quirked up to reveal some form of emotion that Harry simply could not place.

  
“I didn’t realize how much had changed…” Harry’s words are whispered weakly under his breath as Draco’s hands play with the hem of his shirt. “Between us… Or how much you’ve changed.” His lips turn up into a small sheepish grin, before he shivers when Draco’s hands slowly slide under his shirt, pushing the crimson fabric up slowly, revealing the deep caramel pigment of Harry’s skin.

  
“Change… I distinctly remember that a lot has changed. Such as; I’m a free man to do whatever, and whomever, he wishes,” Draco’s voice was firm as he thought of his father’s words before he had come back for his 8th year at Hogwarts. He knew that maybe, just maybe, this was how he was rebelling against his father; how he was removing the idol-like figure of his father within his mind. But at the same time, he knew that this was something he had wanted for… a very long time. “And you are no longer burdened with a prophecy… You are simply Harry Potter. The man who killed Tom Riddle.”

  
Draco’s hands finally removed Harry’s top, revealing freckled shoulders and more scars, allowing Draco to study the other male’s torso. He bit his lip as he noticed the two muscles that created a line down towards black boxers. He shook his head slowly before he looked back up at Harry’s face.

  
He studied his full lips, the permanent crease between his brows, the infamous scar- all of it. He stared into the forest green eyes for a moment before he leaned forwards, his lips brushing across Harry’s briefly before they collide. The kiss became feverish, hungry as Draco’s hands moved to cup Harry’s face. Harry’s arms wrapped around Draco’s neck, his hand tangling in the soft and pale hair at the back of his head.

  
Harry could barely breathe, his pulse echoing in his ears, everything else drowned out except for Draco Malfoy. Harry had been kissed before by someone he loved deeply and it had been… brilliant. But this was different then kissing Ginny. Kissing Ginny was calm, gentle and completely controlled by his counterpart. This kiss was passionate, heated and Harry held all the control. Where he moved, Draco followed, causing some sort of rush fall over him.

  
Harry pulled away slowly, his breathing coming out in heavy pants, his jet black hair falling in front of glasses. His tongue brushed across his lips, a wide smile breaking across his face, his eyes slowly fluttering open. He gulped when they locked with Draco’s gaze. He looked at his soft pink lips, staring at Draco’s perfect smile, ignoring the flood of warmth going throughout his body.

  
“That’s… one way to wake up.” Draco whispers, leaning in once more, gently brushing his lips across Harry’s cheek. “Now… I’m going to go brush my teeth… then we can continue. I’d suggest you doing the same.” He chuckles as he gets out of the bed, leaving the Boy Who Lived sitting on the mattress, his mouth completely agape with shock. 


End file.
